Say SomethingUnconditionally
by wishboneluck1899
Summary: (Fanon) (One-Shot) Anna is a big sister, but that is not entirely true. Will Connella survive, or will she be gone forever? I stink at summaries, but basically Anna becomes the big sister of an OC, who kinda sorta probably dies. Just...read. Featuring songs by Katy Perry and Christina Aguilera/Great Big World. NicPie: Message for you at end of chapter.


**Pre-Story Note/Advisor: This is fanon-to-fit-canon. The songs belong to Christina Aguilera and A Great Big World (Say Something), and Katy Perry (Unconditionally).**

Frozen belongs to Disney, Connella belongs to me. :-) Happy holidays! (if you're reading this near to when it was first published.) Enjoy!

Anna began to sink down her door, crying for the death of her own little sister.

"Anywhere, I would have followed you..." she sang. _But it's too late... you're gone, and I wish it was me._

Elsa was probably not crying or even remorsing in her room; probably smiling, smirking, or even not doing a thing to react to their baby sister's death. Anna shook her head at the thought. _Elsa's not evil, she has emotions, too_.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you!" she whispered through the dark.

After a few more minutes of her silent sadness, she continued, "And I..." she paused, "am feeling so small; it was over my head." _I wish I knew you would be gone at all, but that's the thing,_ "I know nothing at all." Silence enveloped her. "And I," she paused, "will stumble and fall." Heaven knows I will. She forced the smallest smile onto her face. "I'm still learning to love..." The smile had disappeared. "Just starting to crawl," Then tears slid down her face like streams. "Say something I'm giving up on you!" Her voice cracked with remorse. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you!" She was truely sorry, and her voice doubled over.

"Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something I'm giving up on you!"

"And I," she said, "will swallow my pride: you're the one, that I love." She realized she would never hear the sweet laughter of joy exit the mouth of her little sister, or be overjoyed that she had learned to crawl. "And I'm saying 'goodbye'." _It's not really good...it's just bye, little one._ "Say something," but she knew that her sister never would, "I'm giving up on you!" Anna didn't want to give up...but nothing could bring her back. Ever.

"And I'm sorry I couldn't get to you!" she repeated, "And anywhere, I would have followed you!" These words would never reach the ears of the child who never took more than one hour of breaths. She didn't get her fair share...and she never would, ever, ever again. Why she repeated these words, she did not know, "Say something, I'm giving up on you!" Because to save a life, words were useless. Anna was determined to see the smile on her baby sister's face; giving up was the only option. Not only would she ever see the smile on the child's face, but she was unsure if 'smile' was even in her vocabulary anymore.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you." she said softly, "Say something..."

Anna herself could say no more. If you can't speak as a living, she thought, then obviously it's too much to ask from the dead.

Then all of the sudden someone knocked on her door. She was so depressed that her sadness weighed her down; she knew nothing to say except, "Yes, Gerda?"

"Anna..." an unfamiliar voice sighed, "it's not Gerda."

No one ever knocked on her door anymore: not even Mama to tuck her in, even though she itched for that loving touch. Confused, she manged, "Then who?"

For what felt like forever, no one answered. Anna figured it was her imagination until-"Me."

The knocked needed no more words. Anna knew who it was. It was her sister, the one who she was half-sure did not know how to speak and never even glanced in her direction. It was-

"Elsa!" cried Anna, scurrying up (we both know she fell like, four times.) and opening the door to her older sister. "What are you doing here?!" she asked, bewildered.

"I have some news for you," she said. Anna could tell from her tone that it was not good news.

"What-what news?" Anna's previously happy emotion had dropped to an all-time zero, her eyes searching Elsa up and down, trying to remember what Elsa did to show her what she was thinking. Memories failed her. "Is it good? Or bad?"

Elsa looked down at the floor, then back at Anna, and her eyes lit up again and her body changed from depressed, to glad. "Connella's alive."

"Really?" Anna asked excitedly. Elsa nodded.

"Really!"

Anna grabbed her sister's gloved hand, despite Elsa's eyes widening. "Then let's go see her!"

"Let go of me!"

_Oh no. _

_Did I get too close? _

_Or did I almost see, what's really on the inisde? _

"_Don't_ grab me like that!" scolded Elsa, "I _hate_ it! Just...go by yourself."

"I'm sorry, Elsa-" started Anna. She was horrified of Elsa at this point, she was even backing away from her, glancing at her gloves, which were covered in frost.

"No, don't apologize, leave. Just, leave." Elsa looked like she wanted to say more, and used her hands more than Anna did (you know why, don't you?).

"Why don't you just come with me?" Anna's eyes flickered between the frosted gloves and Elsa's horrified and hurt face. _Why should she be hurt? I was the one pushed away in my moment of joy._

"Because it's too dangerous!" she said simply. "I might hurt her."

_All your insecurites, all the dirty laundry _

"Well that makes sense." said Anna sardonically. "You might shut her out at birth! Maybe it isn't me or what I did to you; you just shut me out for no reason."

_Never made me blink one time_.

"Enough," replied Elsa, eyes squinting in fear, "please, Anna, you'll make it worse."

"Make _what_ worse?" demanded Anna, confused, "What could _possibly_ be worse between us than how it is now? What is it you're hiding from me and why? I want answers!"

"Things could be worse, much, much worse." Elsa was moving toward the corner. "I can't tell you...and-a-and answers aren't demanded, they are given."

"Then give them!" yelled Anna. "Connella is your sister, too, you know! Were _you_ even sad when she was possibly dead?! You're a monster if you don't want to meet your baby sister!"

"But you're my baby sister!"

"Not anymore, Elsa! I'm fifteen years old, and you're eighteen-maybe it's time you start acting like it, and be a big sister!"

"Don't you see? I'm trying, by staying away from you and protecting you! Do you ever register that? Or are you so hot in the head that you don't see that?"

"I _do_ see that, but how does staying away from me protect me? You're probably just hurting my insides; twisting them up, trying to freeze them identically to your own!" said Anna. Elsa's eyes flickered, memories flashing through her head continuously. If only Anna could figure it out. "I don't remember you ever hurting me!"

Elsa shook her head, agreeing with her, "No, you may not remember," she said, "but I do."

Elsa ran around the near corner and with the flash of her cape, she was gone; trails of ice followed her like a path.

"What on earth?!" said Anna aloud. She followed the ice down hallways galore.

_Unconditional_

Anna followed her older sister, glancing once or twice at her; Elsa looked back at the path and her eyes widened when she saw Anna was following her, too. Anna knew she should stop, but she was curious and worried. What did Elsa ever do to her? Or what did Anna ever do to Elsa?

_Unconditionally._

I will love you unconditionally.

"I'm not afraid, Elsa!" said Anna. _There is no fear now,_ "_Let go and just be free! I will love you unconditionally!_"

"Go away! Stop following me, Anna!" replied Elsa.

_So come just as you are to me_

"I'm sorry for what happened, but that's just the past! I'll do anything for you, Elsa, please." said Anna, following her as Elsa made a faster attempt to escape.

_Don't need apologies, know that you are all worthy._

"_I'll take your bad days with your good,_" sang Anna, "_Walk through the storm I would. I do it all because I love you!_"

Elsa stopped for a moment and looked back at Anna, who realized she was breaking down Elsa's privacy walls. "_I love you!_" she repeated, holding the note for a while.

Elsa shook her head and continued to run.

"_Unconditional, unconditionally!_" continued Anna. "_I will love you unconditionally!_"

"Stop, Anna! You don't know," the elder sister answered, "you don't know what you're doing! You could get hurt!"

Elsa sounded panicked. She was running out of halls and she was nowhere near her room. Nowhere.

"Don't be afraid!"

_There is no fear now_

"Let it go, the past is in the past!"

_Let go and just be free_

"No matter what, I'm sticking with you, Elsa!"

_I will love you unconditionally._

Finally, Elsa reached a dead end. They were between their parents' room, and Connella's room. "_So open up your heart and just let it begin,_" insisted Anna in her usual sing-song voice,

"Please...leave me alone, Anna." said Elsa, trying to push Anna away from a distance. But Anna kept getting closer and closer.

"_Open up your heart and just let it begin,_" continued Anna, etching a smile onto her own face, fearless; "_Open up your heart and just let it begin._"

"Stop!" protested Elsa fearfully.

"_Open up your heart!_" Anna said, insisting Elsa accompanies her.

"NO!" said Elsa loudly.

"_Trapped ins is the key to be, to be truly free..._" said Anna, eyes sinking as she realized she was torturing her sister, "_Will you do the same for me?_"

_Unconditional, unconditionally _

_I will love you unconditionally_

"_Let go and just be free,_" said Anna despite Elsa's fearful look, "_Cause I will love you, unconditionally._"

"_I will love you (unconditionally),_" sang Anna, "_I will love you._"

Silence dawned upon them like the sun on first break of day.

"_I will love you unconditionally._" both girls sang together.

Anna grasped Elsa's hands. They stood in a puddle of water.

"_There is no fear now,_" they sang calmly, "_Let go and just be free. I will love you unconditionally._"

Anna noticed a calm, worry-free smile had just flickered on Elsa's lips, and Anna exampled that it could last forever.

"Now you see." said Anna, "_Anywhere I would have followed you._"

Elsa smiled. They both knew those lyrics from their mother's old lullaby from when they were young children. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you, too, Elsa." replied Anna, "Now let's go see Connella."

Both girls wrapped arms around each other and walked into their parents' bedroom, and saw a little baby with brunette hair in the arms of their mother.

"Aw," both older sisters cooed. "She's just the cutest!" Well, Elsa said that, anyway, Anna just jumped over to her mother's side and said, "That's the most adorablest thing I have ever seen."

Elsa gave a small chuckle. Anna still didn't have proper grammar...even at fifteen.

"It's '_most adorable_', Anna." corrected Elsa.

"Oh," said Anna, blushing. "That's right, sorry."

Elsa smiled and nodded. She still wasn't ready to get close to her baby sister.

"Mama, can I hold her?" asked Anna excitedly.

Her mother looked debative. "Sure." she decided, giving her a warm smile.

_She'll give her to Elsa,_ she thought reassuringly, _if not force_.

"I love her so much, already!" said Anna, her eyes never leaving Connella's sleeping face.

"You sound just like your mother," said Papa, "I love her as much, if not more, but how do you know she's not another,well..._you_?"

"Hey!"

"Just teasing." he assured her. Anna nodded grumpily-playfully.

"You better."

"Elsa, you take a turn!" insisted Anna, trying to thrust Connella into Elsa's arms.

"Anna, I don't-"

"Come on, take her or she'll fall!"

_Catch me!_

Elsa's eyes widened and she accepted to embrace the newborn child.

As soon as she did, something inside of her died.

"I love her." she declared. She stared and stared at the child for what felt like years, (really, it was only a minute...yeesh, Elsa.) The child woke up. Elsa felt the regular cold stir inside her stomach pit. _No, stay down! You might hurt her..._ The stir calmed down, and Elsa gave a smile at the baby. "Connella Jenise Idunna Wirfield...you're going to be the safest of us all, I'll make sure of it. I won't shut you out, but when I need some time alone, don't be offended, because it's for your protection. You'll never have to worry," she promised, "because your problems will be taken care of. If needed, you won't even have to know you have an older sister. Well, that it's me. Anna will be there for you no matter what. She'll be there no matter what. Guess what? I'll buy you ear plugs."

"Hey!" insisted Anna. Elsa glanced up at her teasingly, then back at Connella.

"I'm just kidding." she said. She whispered, "But between you and me she really can get on your nerves. But she'll be the best sister you'll ever know."

"Now," she finished, "how about you get some cuddle time with everyone, huh?"

She brought the baby over to the large bed that her parents usually forbade the girls from going onto, and she sat on it; Anna joined her at the side of their father, and their mother held Connella, asisted by the king. No one could keep their eyes off of her. But once or twice, Anna looked up at Elsa and Elsa looked back. And they sang,

"_There is no fear now. Let go and just be free. I will love you unconditionally._"

"_I'll be the one if you want me to; Anywhere I would have followed you...and I am feeling so small; it was over my head, I know nothing at all._"

_End_

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this cute one-shot. I tried pretty hard, but it's not my best. Correct any mistakes in the reviews, and I'll correct them in the editing. Thank you for reading! (P.S. NicPie Sorry if Elsa seems a little OOC, or any of the other characters, but I'm hoping you'll help me on Elsa if it's not too much struggle. I may be a die-hard fan of Frozen, but I'm not the best at writing Elsa; since you ****_are_**** the best at writing Elsa, maybe you can teach me? Thank you! :-) Happy Holidays)** **If it's unclear, Connella dies soon after Anna and Elsa's parents go on their cruise. Where they die. So yeah, it's pretty hard on the girls. Elsa isn't quite ready to show off her powers, or be the older sister of too girls, but I needed to write people! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! Also, I think I've got writer's block, so I'm posting things I wrote BEFORE I became useless and refrained in the main brain, and also stay tuned for more Frozen stories!**


End file.
